Service providers often require users to provide user credentials in order to access one or more services provided by these service providers. These service providers may also enable users to utilize these credentials to authorize other users to perform certain actions within these one or more services. For instance, a user may provide a username and corresponding password to the service to enable the service to authenticate the user and/or enable the user to authorize other users to perform certain operations. However, in some instances, it may be necessary for various users to be authenticated in order to jointly be authenticated to access the service. Further, these various users may also be required to collectively authorize a particular action to be performed within the service.